


Well, then carry me to bed, Ronnie

by imalreadysorry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I literally haven't written a fic in like two years, Just all the fluff, SO SORRY, post season seven I guess, so here, these two need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalreadysorry/pseuds/imalreadysorry
Summary: Rizavi is tired and dramatic.Thankfully, Veronica is a good girlfriend.





	Well, then carry me to bed, Ronnie

“I’m tired.”

“Well, then you should go to bed. You have to meet with Shiro and the MFE-Ares team at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning anyway.”

“Well, then you should carry me to bed, Ronnie.”

Rizavi playfully pouted, laying back in her desk chair. It was pretty late, probably nearing 1 a.m., and she had spent the last couple hours just sitting in her dorm with her… girlfriend… Veronica. God, it’s like she was dreaming. Who would have ever guessed that the ever amazing Veronica would date her? Yeah, she was a good pilot and whatever but like Veronica was just so… other-worldly. 

“Your bed is literally ten feet away. I think you can manage,” Veronica replied, not even looking up from her paperwork she had splayed out on Rizavi’s floor in front of her while she laid on a pillow.

“Can’t. I’ve been cursed. I can no longer use my legs. Guess I’ll just die here since my ever beautiful significant other couldn’t have the decency to carry her cursed lover to bed,” Rizavi dramatically stated, flopping her arms back as she spoke.

Veronica let out a small laugh. She put her papers in her bag and stood up to walk over to her drama-queen girlfriend. 

“Sometimes I think you’re more stubborn than my niece and nephew, and they’re in elementary school. Do you know how often kids actually do what you tell them to do? Because it’s almost never.”

Rizavi just responded by looking at Veronica with big puppy eyes that work on her almost every time. Clearly defeated, Veronica sighed and bent down to Rizavi’s level, their faces merely inches apart. Veronica gave her a quick peck on the lips, before standing straight up again.

“You win this round Nadia,” god she loved it when Veronica called her by her first name, “But just know that I’m feeling generous tonight,” Veronica smirked.

Rizavi wrapped her arms around Veronica’s neck as she bent down to pick her up and carry her bridal style to her bed, which was, indeed, about ten feet away. Veronica set her down and was about to say goodbye when Rizavi grabbed her hand,

“Stay. It’s already pretty late and I would enjoy the company.”

Veronica didn’t need to be told twice. She climbed into the bed that was definitely not made for two people and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I love you, Veronica.”

“I love you too, Nadia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I literally haven't written fanfiction in like two years so hopefully this isn't god awful. I just ship these two so much and they have like 2 fics on here which is just wrong. You can follow my personal Tumblr (@imalreadysorry) if ya want (or my Voltron Tumblr @incorrect-mfe-quotes).


End file.
